


【亲密42】冬与春的交界

by serenadeinmorn



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Summary: 一个小片段。
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Han Gyujin





	【亲密42】冬与春的交界

路上稀稀落落没几个人影，枯枝即使伸出来也碰不着什么，生生受着寒风的摧残，在这寒冷国度的土地上，似乎只有一家家亮起的灯光是仅余的暖意。韩奎真从围巾的包裹中抬头，下意识呼出一团白雾，带起阵风的脚步没有停顿，拐进熟悉的巷子里，把车轮飞快辗过路面的嗖嗖声都抛在身后。

推开一扇又一扇的门，从吱呀作响的院子前到只有一声咔嗒的玄关，似乎是在配合屋里放轻了动静。他把皮鞋换下来，踩上毛拖鞋往里走，客厅的灯亮着却空无一人，空留一扇虚掩的门。

从大衣口袋里伸出手，放在门把上又放开，他把手腕转了个方向，去拍自己身上的衣服，驱赶方才外出时沾上的寒意，然后才缓缓推门，让外面的灯光落到昏暗的空间里。

他只把视线定在角落睡着觉的人身上。高敏秀的一头黑发乖顺地贴着须角，睫毛似在扑簌，手臂枕在头部和枕头中间，如果由着他继续睡的话，醒来的时候估计得麻上一阵子。

韩奎真无奈之中带了点对状况的诧异，上前想扳开对方的手臂，高敏秀却先开口了，嘟囔着：“我跟奎真才不尴尬呢。”

他抬起头，那抹诧异倒是消失得无影无踪。

虽然没有当过室友，但他很久以前就知道，高敏秀睡觉时的习惯有点吓人，诸如睁眼睡觉、说着不知道是哪国的语言等等，还因而被打趣过好几次。刚才睡得那么安静，他还以为太阳打西边出来了呢。

看来是梦到以前的事了。他把对方的手臂从脸颊下抽出来，拉开被子放回身侧，又替对方掖好被子，嘴角噙着一抹很浅的笑意，连自己也没有察觉到。

难得来到利川，本来还想带对方出去吃饭，但他更不忍心打扰对方的清梦。“还是在家里吃吧。”他喃喃，转身去厨房翻出一包面条，捣鼓家里剩余的食材。

于是高敏秀辗转醒来，弓起背洋洋伸了个懒腰以后，便闻到伴随滋滋声散发出的煎物香气。循着气味寻去，培根、煎蛋与宽面有序地躺在碗里，背对着他的人拿起一个调味瓶，把粉末洒得均匀。

“洁儿哥是想现在吃，还是再等等？”韩奎真无暇转身，一勺把锅里的面舀起，倒进第二个碗里。

他这才看了眼时钟，“现在吧。”

韩奎真偶尔，真的是偶尔才会下厨。

以前一年间都在赶各样的行程，宿舍几乎只是睡觉的地方，想吃夜宵的话就拿手机点外卖；后来待在宿舍的时间逐渐多了起来，宣叡仁也开始直播做料理，他在旁边看过好几次，那时候就觉得料理跟韩奎真可能蛮搭的。

但想法归想法，当看见那双平日或捧著书，或拿着小锤子与针线做皮革工艺的手，执起刀和平底锅的时候，感觉还是很奇妙。只是韩奎真对厨艺并不热衷，像现在这样能点到外卖的时间，看到他下厨还是第一次。

他没有问为什么，筷尖把蕴着热气的面条一次次抵到唇边。两人都没有说话，一时只能听到吸入面条的咻咻声此起彼落。

比起没话说，更像是没找到合适的措辞。

直至吃到一半，趁着搅拌面条，韩奎真才出声打破沉默：“他们出去怎么没带上你？”

高敏秀咬面条的动作顿了一下。

“我说要等你，便留下来了。”

这么一问，韩奎真又想起没能带对方出去吃饭的事，没再接话了。还是高敏秀补了一句：“可惜现在是冬天，不然饭后去散个步也挺好的。”

“这附近好像有贡茶。我们当练习生的时候，只要是出来透气，就总是往贡茶的方向跑。”

“现在都不怎么喝了啊。”一双眼角上挑的猫眼弯成了月牙。

“练习生那会，为了快点熟悉起来，我还去过哥哥们的家里住，唯独没去过洁儿哥的家，也不知道为什么。”

趁着机会，韩奎真提出了一直困惑着自己的问题。

出道前的他们年龄和练习年资的差异搁在那里，的确不怎么熟。可是后来，编舞的中心位总是挨着，甚至会合作完成一点舞蹈部分，早在无数次练习和表演中培养出某种心照不宣的默契，甚至更多。

曾经谁都觉得不可能的两个人，从某一天开始瞒着所有人开始交往。他们假装不怎么熟，居然顺利把所有人都瞒过去，没有人发现他们心痒时悄悄握起又放开的拳头，也没有人知道他们直播要拉上第三个人不是为了化解尴尬，是为了杜绝任何露馅的可能。

可是，这个谎言到最后甚至骗过了他们自身，独处时也甩不掉平日的相处模式。

洁儿哥会到他家来，于他们是一场偶然。

他前几年偶然提起过练习生时期到哥哥们家里借宿的事，那时不知道互联网的记忆过分深刻，没想到今年又有粉丝在新年假期前夕重提旧事，还被宣叡仁偶然看到了。

正所谓“择日不如撞日”，总是热衷于走在撮合cp第一线的宣老师马上把他们拉过来，直接敲板决定让他们随便到其中一个家里过年。

他们不是没有推辞过，结果宣叡仁一句“反正你们家都在京畿地方，晚几天去住不就得了”，把他们的借口全都给堵回来。

眼神交流没看懂，各自回房后举着手机打了半天的字，这场无声无息而热烈的讨论在高敏秀去韩奎真老家的总结中结束。

宣叡仁不提，谁都没想到这个独处的好机会。没行程的平日里，生活只有网吧和宿舍两点一线的他们，虽然偶尔也会到对方房间里待上一会，但对比起一般的恋人，这样的相处方式总归不怎么亲密。

就当是增进感情，高敏秀在假期结束前，家人去别处旅行时来到利川。韩奎真在车站等到他的时候，还从口袋里伸出手，去攥住他暴露在冷空气中的手。

似乎扯得太远了。直到高敏秀出声，才打断韩奎真的回忆：“成为特别的那个人，不好吗？”

的确，去掉略微尴尬这点，是挺好的。他清了清嗓，扭头去看窗外，路灯的微光在夜色中摇曳，像一根根蜡烛。

又一年的新春，又一年的，寒冬与暖春的交界。他们就坐在这小小的空间里，隔绝外面的寒意，享受着难得的温存。

再过一段日子，便春回大地，万物复苏，百花齐放，争奇斗艳。那又是另一种感觉了。

“洁儿哥，明天要早起去逛逛吗？”

至少在这交界中，他想与在他心目中如此独特的人，留下更多温存的片段。

翌日早上起来，他们才发现一场雪在人们熟睡时悄然落下，为大地披上纯白的衣服。脚步踩在雪上，凉意彷佛要渗进鞋底，韩奎真冷得下意识把手伸进口袋里。

三天的法定假期过去，大小商户纷纷出来开门做生意，他们从韩奎真家附近的市场路过时，不乏长辈般的店主探出头跟他打招呼。

高敏秀觉得很神奇：“都认识你啊。”

“直到高中前，我几乎天天过来。”他朝店家一一点头，然后才转头去跟对方解释。“一直看着的胖小子变成今天的小明星，可能是觉得神奇吧。”

高敏秀真想敲敲他脑袋，看能不能想办法纠正他的自信心——比起神奇，一个彬彬有礼的青年，讨喜是理所当然的。

但他禁不起夸，所以还是别说出来了。

他们花了小半天，在韩奎真以往长驻的活动范围内闲逛。在他母校附近的韩食店出来，沿路的店子和摊贩那传出阵阵食物香气，强烈得高敏秀忍不住感叹：“奎真啊，你能减下肥来，是真的厉害。”

因为体质问题，高敏秀和韩奎真都是回归期前节食名单上的常客，对于奎真能看着其他成员大快朵颐而面色不改，需要节食的其他几人都羡慕得很。没想到，这等忍耐力还是在上学时练出来的。

幸好韩奎真到了高中才瘦下来，幸好这是个看脸的世界。不然，这张脸上所有的欣盼、羞涩与爱意，这个人对恋人的百般照顾，第一个知道的就会是别人。

也许根本就轮不到他。

“哥就没别的话要说吗？”韩奎真怀疑地拔高音调。带他走了一次自己走过无数遍的路，为什么他的感想是“能在这种环境底下减肥很厉害”？

他们恰好走到一个胡同旁。于是韩奎真毫无预警地被拽进去，靠在灯柱后面的墙上，扑面而来的是丝丝寒气、轻颤的眼睫，还有温软的唇。

“下回来富川，我也带你逛一次，你就明白了。”

最后，高敏秀还是没有说出半句感想。

但韩奎真一如以前无数次，就这样由他去了。恋人总是对别人很温柔，可只有在他面前，才露出像小王子那般需要被照顾的模样，而他不止不介意，还很乐意。

如果让他在这大街上脸红，指不定会觉得很没面子，又会刻意躲着自己。

“那明年春节就到富川。”

明年，再一次走到冬日与春季的交界时，他会去体验一次，现在高敏秀体会到的种种。

他们的这种约定，在后来拆穿他们恋情的宣叡仁看来，是他不想理解的浪漫。彼时，他刚说过是要轮番见家长吗，下一刻便拉着旁边的人，说“宇硕啊你以后可别弄这些东西”，不止遭受金宇硕的一记白眼，还收获了两张通红的小脸和其中一人挡在前面的一句“哥，别说了！”。

又说，在翌年的春节，韩奎真拎着大包小包到富川，总算切身体会到高敏秀不说感想的原因。

当然，这些都是遥远的后话了。


End file.
